1000 Miles
by ThePotterGeek
Summary: Hermione would do anything for Ron, but she's not sure he feels the same. HGRW. SongficOneshot.


**I was sitting and a pot bunny hit me over the head with its food dish. So I knew I had to write it down. I mean, that's what the little animal wanted me to do, right? Or maybe it just waned some veggies... (points to dead, starved plot bunny lying on the ground) Oh, well. One less of those things running around. Anyhoo, roll the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I doth not owneth. Thou sueth me not.**

Hermione Granger was sitting in her flat in London, alone, on a cold winter day. She was staring at a wall. Thoughts were chasing each other around in her head. She turned on her CD player and pressed play. Music always helped her think.

_Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound._

This song was one of her favorites. True it was American, but what could you do?

_Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd._

_  
_ She was thinking about Ron. Her feelings for him would get so confused in her head. She loved him, she hated him, she didn't know what. True, there were times that she hated him. There were times where she thought he hated her. But under all of those come and go emotions, she knew she loved him with all her heart.

_And I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder..._

She needed him. She loved him with every fiber of her being. She didn't know what she would do without him.

_If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?   
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight.  
_

Her mind was whirring. She needed to go see him. Tonight.

_It's always times like these  
When I think of you,  
And wonder if you ever think of me.  
_

_Does he ever think of me like this? Does he love me? _she thought putting on her coat. She knew she wouldn't have been able to Apparate. Her mind was too jumbled. She would splinch herself for sure.

_'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong.  
Livin' in your precious memory._

It was all so wrong. She was in love with him, she needed him and he probably didn't even love her. She was so caught up in her thoughts that, she didn't notice that the CD player was still playing that song.

_'Cause I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder..._

She wanted to be with him, even if he rejected her, just sitting by him, even though it might kill her to know he wasn't hers.

_If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?   
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight._

She started walking. Her feet knew the route well; she didn't have to think about it. But she would walk a thousand miles and then some for Ron. No one else would have known she was absorbed in thought, but she was.

_I, I, don't wanna let you know  
I, I, drown in your memory.  
I, I, don't wanna let this go.  
I, I, don't._

She didn't want to tell him how in love with him she really was, but she knew she had to or she never would. She didn't want the chance of the perfect love to slip through her fingers.

_Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.   
_

Even though she was barely ever there, walking to Ron's flat was like walking to her own home. She supposed anywhere Ron was would feel like home, but that thought didn't really register in her too-full head.

_Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd._

By now she was barely paying attention to what she was doing, therefore bumping into several people, the last of which said her name.

_And I still need you,  
And I still miss you,  
And now I wonder...  
_

"'Mione? Did you walk here from your apartment?" said Ron, astonished.

She nodded, and he dropped his voice and said, "Why didn't you Apparate?" Shrug. "Do you want to come to my place? You look frozen!" Nod. She was too caught up in the emotions in her chest. He was so close, his breath so warm on her face. She felt like she was falling, falling.

_If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
Would pass... us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
_

She didn't realize he had already led her to his apartment. There was a familiar song playing in the background. It was an American song, one of her favorites.

_Oh oh  
_

He sat her down on the couch, sat next to her and put his arm around her. Her shoulder heated up from his touch.

"'Mione?" he said calling her back to Earth. "Is there a particular reason you walked all the way here in twenty degree weather to see me?"

_If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time would pass me by?   
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you.  
_

She was drowning in his light blue eyes, falling deeper, deeper... His face was so close... And his lips were on hers, kissing her passionately. Her heart was about to burst with joy. This is what she had hoped would happen since the beginning of fourth year. Then he was gone, but they seemed to have come to a silent understanding. They both loved each other and did not need to voice it aloud. He wrapped both arms around her and just held her there as the song ended.

_If I could just hold you...  
Tonight._

**Weeeeeeell?? Did you like? Review and tell me!**


End file.
